Resolusi Kita
by fubba123
Summary: Untuk HAIKYU PAIR PARADE 2018. Suga hanya ingin ditemani menjelang malam tahun baru dan membicarakan rencana masa depannya.


Entri Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018

Pairing: Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi

Words: 1,120

Rating: R

Summary: Suga hanya ingin ditemani menjelang malam tahun baru dan membicarakan rencana masa depan.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Haikyuu! adalah milik Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya AU dan tulisan ini saja.

 **Resolusi Kita**

"Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi, Suga," sang pemilik benik mata coklat gelap itu mendendangkan kalimat seakan bernyanyi. Suaranya yang dalam dan menenangkan sedikit tenggelam oleh bunyi riuh kembang api yang bersahutan. Malam yang meriah di kota sedikit meredakan lelah yang dirasakannya seharian.

"Temani aku sebentar lagi dong. _Kayak_ kau ada teman saja.."

Daichi terkekeh pelan. Teman seperjuangannya ini memang selalu bisa mengalahkannya dalam setiap argumen. Baik hasilnya menyenangkan atau tidak. Tapi tetap kebanyakan didasari keisengan Suga. Dia juga tak ingin bohong kalau malam yang indah ini akan sia-sia dihabiskan sendirian saja.

"Daichi… kau ingat apa yang kau katakan lima tahun lalu di Miyagi? Saat kau, aku dan Asahi nekat naik gunung sebelum malam hanya untuk merayakan tahun baru?"

Samar-samar ingatan lamanya mewarnai sel-sel otak Daichi yang sedikit kedinginan. Kala itu lumayan menyenangkan. Semester pertama kuliah dan mereka masih bisa berkumpul di kampung halaman.

"Ya, aku ingat saat kau lupa menyalakan api saat memasak kare dan baru ingat setengah jam setelahnya," cengiran Daichi melebar.

"…Daichi, kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Menurutmu?"

Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu mendengus kesal. Bukan begini percakapan yang diinginkannya. Sekarang bagaimana mengembalikan topik semula? Bukankah sebelumnya auranya sudah serius dengan semua pembicaraan tentang awal karir Daichi di Tokyo? Ya, ternyata memang salahnya sendiri. Suga hanya sedikit bosan.

"Daichi aku serius…"

Mereka harus kembali ke inti topik atau Suga akan kehilangan momen—

"Baik, baik. Kenapa sih kau ini? Biasanya juga cengengesan menggodaiku jangan tidur dulu sambil nonton Miko Miko Douga.." kilah Daichi disambung kalimat favoritnya. "..kau PMS ya?"

"…"

"Oke oke.. kenapa denganmu, Suga?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya saja aku ingin membicarakan rencana kita tahun ini. Lima tahun lalu kau berjanji padaku dan Asahi kalau kau akan cepat kembali setelah kuliah dan membuka _café_ bersama. Tapi kau malah mengambil jurusan fisika dan mau jadi guru…."

Oksigen seakan menipis di sekitar Daichi yang menggenggam _smartphone_ nya sedikit lebih erat, menunggu lanjutan suara dari seberang dalam diam.

"…apa kau akan tetap meninggalkan kami semua di sini, Daichi?"

"…."

"…."

"…Suga, kukira kita sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini dulu. Aku punya kesempatan bagus disini. Aku tentu tidak bisa dengan seenaknya melepaskannya. Paling tidak kalau rencana _café_ itu benar-benar berjalan aku tetap disini, sahamnya kau yang atur."

"Daichi bodoh," dan oksigen kembali terasa tipis.

"….Suga…. aku tidak memutuskan semua ini dengan mudah."

"…dan aku juga tidak dengan mudah menerima pernyataan sukamu dua tahun lalu. Bodoh."

Sepersekian detik kemudian Daichi sadar apa yang sesungguhnya ingin Suga katakan.

"…..kau merindukanku?"

"Daichi bodoh, pergi kerja saja sana! Kau kan cuma punya 5 jam untuk tidur. Tidur sana!"

 _Ah, ternyata benar._ Sang mantan kapten tim voli Karasuno sudah cukup lama mengenal sang mantan _setter_ pengganti itu. Cukup kenal sampai perangai Suga yang seperti ini sudah tak membingungkannya. Karena Suga hanya bisa seperti ini di depannya. Asahi juga, tapi sesekali.

"Maaf Suga. Aku hanya sedang tenggelam dalam dunia kerja sampai melupakan hal yang penting."

Suga yang terdiam terdengar kesal. Namun ada kesan lega dalam dengusan panjang yang dihembuskannya sekedar untuk menandakan dia masih mendengarkan suara Daichi di seberang sana.

Lagipula, tidak ada alasan dia akan menutup telpon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi ke pantai saat aku bisa mengambil libur ke Miyagi?" bujuk Daichi.

"…..ah, kemungkinan besar masih sekitar setengah tahun lagi kan. Kau baru setengah tahun kerja. Sudahlah, aku paham kok…"

"….aku akan naik _shinkansen_ ke sana minggu depan deh. Ayolah jangan marah Suga."

Nada suara sang pemilik surai abu-abu itu lantas meninggi. "Siapa yang bilang aku marah, Sawamura-kun?"

"Nadamu yang berkata kau ngambek…."

Lelah membalas lebih lanjut, Suga mengalah. Harusnya malam ini jadi nostalgia yang baik. Karena ini malam pergantian tahun. Beberapa menit setelah hari ulang tahun Daichi, yang juga berarti sebentar lagi Suga lebih baik menelpon Asahi dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun (dan selamat tahun baru) sebelum beruang besar itu tertidur.

Namun da lebih menikmati setiap percakapannya dengan Daichi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah naik _shinkansen_ paling pagi kemari?"

Daichi menghela napas lega.

"Menemuimu dan menculikmu…"

Terdengar gumaman setuju dari bibir Suga, meminta kelanjutan kalimat Daichi yang digantung. Bukannya Suga tak suka cara Daichi merendahkan suara di antara kata-kata terakhir, _sih._

"….lalu kita akan latihan voli di gym Karasuno karena di hari Minggu tak ada yang akan memakainya."

Hening.

"Daichi, aku minta putus."

"SUGA?"

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari sisi Suga. "Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar tak pandai membawa suasana atau memang aku yang bodoh sudah berharap…."

"…..tapi omongan tadi tidak serius, kan?"

Hening lagi. Kali ini terasa sungguh sesak.

"Lakukan lagi dan aku akan benar-benar minta putus."

"Aku janji, Suga. Maafkan aku…."

Suga biasanya akan terus marah dalam diam dan mencoba membuat Daichi menceritakan semua kejadian lucu yang dialaminya. Namun dia tidak bisa. Permintaan maaf Daichi membuat Suga merasa jahat.

"Baik. Aku tidak marah kok.."

"Oke. Itu lebih baik…."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu tahun ini?"

Nampaknya Suga masih belum mau menyerah. Maka Daichi mencoba cara lain—karena menanggapinya lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan pacarnya yang marah.

"Aku akan mencoba sampai Juli dan kalau aku memang berhasil, kita bicarakan tentang rencana lamaku soal mengajakmu pindah ke apartemen dekat sini. Bagaimana?"

Sang kekasih terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "….terdengar manis, tapi aku masih harus memperhitungkannya."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau gagal?"

"….Suga…"

"Daichi, aku sedang menabung dan senang kau mengajakku pindah. Tapi aku juga tak mau kau jadi sama seperti kau yang dulu. Terlalu serius dan hampir kehilangan dirimu sendiri."

Masa lalu yang dibicarakan Suga terjadi di semester tiga kuliah. Ketika bujukan—virus, menurut Suga—kakak kelas Daichi mempengaruhinya dan ketika dia sadar kemampuannya bukan untuk berbagai macam perhitungan massa dan gerak dan apapun yang kau bicarakan di kelas fisika, Daichi langsung berada dalam titik terendah hidupnya. Melepaskan diri dari semua jenis kontak dan mulai harus menenggak pil tidur. Mimpi buruk yang tidak diinginkan kembali.

Untung saat itu Suga dan Asahi masih berada disana dan memaksa Daichi kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Menyadarkannya kalau semua sudah telanjur dan Daichi hanya punya dua pilihan: melepasnya atau melanjutkan sampai akhir.

Sama seperti tahun terakhir mereka di klub voli putra SMA Karasuno. Masa terkelam membuat mereka bangun kembali—bahkan berevolusi.

"Maaf Suga…. Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah punya rencana yang lebih baik kok.."

"Eh?"

"Kalau gagal aku akan kembali dan menggunakan uang simpananku untuk membuka toko perlengkapan olahraga. Tapi itu tak akan mengubah hasil akhirnya kok.."

"Hasil?"

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Daichi. Kali ini dia yang menang.

"Mau berhasil atau tidak, tahun depan aku akan memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Oh ya, kau tidak keberatan dengan titanium kan? Warnanya akan bertahan lebih lama.."

"Daichi kau—"

"Aku akan tagih hadiah ulang tahunku yang terlambat nanti. Tak perlu dibungkus juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah tahu hadiahnya."

"DAICHI!"

"Selamat tidur, tuan putri.."

Sambungan terputus. Dan Suga kini punya tugas untuk tahun baru—menyiapkan hati.


End file.
